


Sleep or I'll Kill You

by redlikerayses (RedLikeRayses)



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Extremely light angst, Fluff, Sleep Deprivation, and ryan takes care of him, jon is stupid, minor self loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/redlikerayses
Summary: Jon has been overworking himself lately.





	Sleep or I'll Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Restless
> 
> Hey I'm alive. Not entirely sure if this counts as restless but I tried. Feedback is always appreciated.

Jon couldn’t sleep.

 

He had too much to do. Too much and none of it was good enough. _ Not good enough _ , he thought.  _ It’s not good enough. _

 

He was currently sitting at his desk in the dark, laptop open and shining brightly into his sleep deprived eyes.

 

His eyes drifted over to the clock, which read 1:28 AM. He whimpered softly and let his head slam onto the desk.

 

He hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before and barely any the night before that. It was crunch time at Roosterteeth and he had been up for nearly 72 hours straight just working and checking over his work and then scrapping it all and starting over because it just wasn’t good enough.  _ Never good enough. _

 

He currently had 5 different tabs of Photoshop open, each one a different project. He couldn’t focus long enough to finish any of them so he kept going back and forth between them all and his head was swimming. He was confusing all the projects and they were starting to blend together and so much was riding on him and he could barely even distinguish his projects.  _ Not good enough not good enough not good enough people are counting on you you’re letting them all down you useless worthless piece of- _

 

“Jon?”

 

Jon slowly lifted his head up, unsure if he was hallucinating the voice or not.

 

“Jon.”

 

A hand was gently placed on his shoulder and he struggled to raise his head to look at the hand’s owner. 

 

“H-...hey,Ry,” he mumbled. He was doing his best to keep his eyes open so he could maintain eye contact with Ryan but it was getting increasingly harder. 

 

“Jon, when was the last time you slept?”

 

Jon thought for a second. “I...it was...uhhhh…….”Jon was really wracking his brain but his thoughts were sluggish and slow and he really for the life of him couldn't figure it out.

 

“....what was the question?”

 

Ryan let out a heavy sigh. He reached his arms around Jon and went through and started saving Jon’s projects before exiting out of all of them. Jon’s brain caught up as Ryan went to close the laptop and he weakly grabbed his partner’s arm. “R-Ry...no, it’s...i’m fine,” he tried.

 

Ryan grabbed Jon’s face and looked directly in his eyes. “Jon. You haven’t been sleeping. You’re slurring your words and can barely keep your eyes open. You’re barely conscious. I’m not letting you overwork yourself-at least not until you get a couple hours of shut-eye. Now, shut up and let me take care of you, because if you end up dying from sleep deprivation, i’m going to kill you.”

 

Jon’s brain only caught about every other word Ryan had said, but he couldn’t miss the serious look in his eyes.

 

Jon averted his gaze, not bothering to try to come up with a response. Satisfied,Ryan let go of his head and gently closed the laptop. With no warning, he scooped Jon up into his arms, cradling him into his chest. The latter felt no energy to even be startled and simply leaned into his partner's chest, letting his eyes droop. 

 

Ryan placed him on the edge of the bed, planting a soft kiss to his forehead. He took the cap off Jon’s head and placed it on the bedside dresser, smoothing down the wild curly hair that was previously under it. He lifted the hem of Jon’s shirt up slightly, prompting him to lift his arms. He did so sluggishly, and Ryan pulled his shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room. He turned back around to see Jon weakly shimmying out of his sweatpants. Ryan removed them from around his ankles and chucked them. 

 

“Do you need anything, love?” Ryan asked softly. 

 

Jon could only shake his head in response. He had one foot in and one foot out of consciousness at the moment.

 

Ryan sighed and climbed into bed, gently pulling Jon back with him. He pulled the covers over both of them, tucking Jon in just how he liked it. 

 

He put his head on Jon’s chest and grabbed his hand, tangling their legs together. “I hate when you do this to yourself,” he murmured sadly.

 

“M’sorry.”

 

“We'll talk about it tomorrow. For now, just close your eyes. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

Jon doesn’t know if he mumbled out a reply or not, but he did as he was told. And for the first time in days, feeling safe in Ryan’s loving arms, he let himself drift off to blissful sleep.


End file.
